


soft daylight and a new day

by woopsforgotadam



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woopsforgotadam/pseuds/woopsforgotadam
Summary: A simple morning with an engaged couple, happy for the future and the present.





	soft daylight and a new day

**Author's Note:**

> Take this Soft morning with Kory and Dick the most iconic dc couple

The sun shined softly into their room, a warm welcome to a new day. Kory always woke early, ready to stretch in bed with the sun giving her more energy than any amount of sleep can. Beside her, Dick snored softly—tired from a night of patrol. Giving her fiancé a soft kiss, Kory rose to the new day. It had been a week since she returned from space, a joint mission with Vic, Jessica and Garfield that wasn’t so bad. There was a lot of fighting and with that, some new scars but overall it was a success and Kory found she didn’t mind long expeditions so much.

She just missed Dick.

A warm shower was the first thing on her list and then picking up the living room, she meant to do it yesterday but was otherwise occupied by Dick before his patrol. It was a quiet morning, but it was peaceful and for that, Kory was grateful. As much as she was a warrior ever ready for battle, her people have and always will choose peace first.

* * *

 

When Dick woke up, he was alone and warm in his bed. This was not something that was uncommon because he knew full well Kory rose with the sun and she was always so quiet, even for his trained ears in the morning that she never woke him up. He smiled and listened and heard moving about from the kitchen.

He wasn’t too lonely when Kory was in space. He normally would go with her but of course, drama in Gotham kept him earthbound. He kept himself busy with his own team but in the back of his head he counted down the days for her return. Now that she was here everything was back in place.

Throwing on a pair of pants, Dick walked out to the kitchen to see Kory humming softly and leaning over the counter, pen in hand. Dick smiled at the sight and spoke first, “Still working on the sudokus?”

Kory looked up and smiled at him. “Well, my sweet fiancé did collect them for me while I was gone.”

Dick raised an eyebrow, “Sounds like quite a catch.”

“He sure is.” Kory agreed. She put down the pen and walked over towards him—they were reaching for each other at the same time, dick caressing her wamr cheek and Kory softly tugging on his hair to pull him up for a good morning kiss.

Kory wrinkled her nose as they broke apart. She pouted at him and let go of his hair. “I love you, Dick, but please brush your teeth.”

Dick laughed and reached up to kiss her cheek. “Love you too, dear.”

Kory turned and walked back to the counter and said, “You should catch up with me, hun, I have plans for us today.”

Dick smiled, “Like yesterday evening?” Can’t blame him for sounding too hopeful.

Kory turned her head and fixed her hair behind her hair to give him a coy look, “If you’re lucky.”

“Give me thirty minutes.”

“I’ll give you twenty.”

“You drive a hard bargain, Kory.”

She shrugged at him. “Not my fault you were late coming home last night—but according to the paper Nightwing and Robin stop an import of Kryptonite and other anti-alien tech from entering Blüdhaven so…I guess that makes up for it.”

“Nightwing is a well-known alien lover, after all.”

Kory laughed and shooed him away. “Go get ready, Dick, we have breakfast with Donna and then a fun day of wedding planning.”

Dick smiled at her. “Sounds like a plan, Kory.”

Kory smiled, watching him walk in the direction of their bedroom. She looked down to her engagement ring and sighed happily. She was happy to be home.


End file.
